midnight blues
by setao
Summary: onimaru ingin es krim. masalahnya, dia sedang flu. — onitsuru, AU.
**s:** onimaru ingin makan es krim. masalahnya, dia sedang kena flu.
 **d:** touken ranbu milik dmm dan nitro+. onimaru kunitsuna sementara milik saya.  
 **w!** written in lapslock

* * *

lelaki itu membuka pintu dengan normal.

ia sedikit nyengir, lelaki _nya_ ini biasanya nyaris bisa diklasifikasikan sebagai imbisil, dan cengiran menjijikkannya melebar saat melihat sebab lelaki itu tidak membawa hal-hal aneh yang bisa dipastikan akan bikin pusing, di tangannya nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas air.

"kenapa kamu bawa bubur?" ia bertanya, tangan meraih satu lagi selimut yang terlipat rapi (milik lelaki _nya_ itu) dan menyelimutinya ke sekujur tubuhnya, dan serius, ia butuh kehangatan sekarang. baik konotasi dan denotasi, tapi sayang sekali kali ini ia tidak bisa bernapas dengan normal. "aku nggak terlalu ingin makan bubur."

netra keemasan yang biasanya ramah menyipit tidak suka, selalu begini hanya padanya, pikirnya seraya memanyunkan bibir imajiner, maaf, ia masih tahu diri jika ia terlihat benar-benar menjijikkan saat sedang mencoba bertingkah lucu. "kamu nggak mau?"

ia mengangguk, dibuat sememelas mungkin.

"yang buat aku, lho," masih mencoba meyakinkan, dan sejujurnya ia sedikit menyesal menolak, hanya saja hawa nafsunya seakan memerintahnya untuk menahan dan mencoba mendapatkan satu _scoop_ es krim dibanding bubur. lelaki itu, tsurumaru kuninaga, biasanya memang menghancurkan satu dapur saat memasak, namun untuk beberapa hal, ia berubah menjadi luar biasa.

"aku maunya es krim," tukasnya seraya menyedot ingus.

hidung mampet, suara _bindeng_. pokoknya tersiksa.

ia tahu tsurumaru aslinya ingin mengguyur air kobokan padanya. "kunitsuna, kamu bukan ibu hamil sedang ngidam," putusnya, tangan menyendok bubur dan hendak menyuapkannya. "orang bodoh macam apa kamu, meski normal saja flu di musim dingin, tapi malah minta es krim. salah sekali di dua tempat."

"kamu juga bukan cewek _tsundere_ yang sedang mencoba perhatian merawat gebetannya yang sedang sakit, tsur."

"emang bukan," tsurumaru menjawab santai, sendok ditabrakkan ke mulut onimaru yang terkatup rapat memberi kode _aku ingin es krim dan aku nggak mau bubur_ , yang bersangkutan mengaduh dan sesendok bubur mendarat dengan selamat di mulut. "aku hanya ingin komplain soal anak kecil manja yang keinginannya selalu salah tempat."

"begini-begini juga kamu suka."

"kalau aku dikasih kesempatan buat merebut ichigo dari mikazuki, aku bakal melakukannya dengan senang hati," tsurumaru membalas, sebenarnya bukan untuk memprovokasi onimaru, hanya saja mereka berdua sama-sama tahu jika onimaru akan sangat jengkel jika tsurumaru sudah memulai kalimat tersebut.

sayang onimaru sedang tidak dalam posisi untuk menghantam tsurumaru. bisa-bisa ia yang makin babak belur. "tsurumaru kuninaga, kenapa kamu suka sekali memprovokasi aku," pura-pura menggetarkan bahu, meski aslinya dia rasanya memang ingin menangis, "sebenarnya apa yang kurang dariku."

"kurang _uke_."

"bangsat."

"pokoknya, cepat _habiskan_ buburmu," tsurumaru memasang tampang _bete_ , tangannya meraih kertas terdekat untuk mengipasi lehernya yang berkeringat, "cepetan sembuh, karena masih banyak _paper_ yang terbengkalai dan aku nggak sudi maso meng _cover_ bagianmu."

onimaru masih keukeuh dengan pendiriannya.

"aku maunya es krim. yang vanilla. dikasih _topping_ cokelat juga ena."

lelaki _nya_ menggeleng tegas.

"ayolah."

"nggak, oni _sayang_."

mendengarnya telinga onimaru langsung memerah samar, sayang ia masih punya harga diri sebagai orang yang sedikit lebih _seme_ dari lelaki _nya_ ini. ia menjulurkan tangannya dan meraih rambut yang menutupi telinga lelaki _nya_ , kemudian menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga. "kamu nggak pernah pura-pura sok mengagetkanku, ya."

tatapannya bertemu dengan kelam netranya— "aku serius mau melamar keponakanmu."

tarikan napasnya dramatis. "apa?!"

—berubah menjadi cengiran nakal. "kaget, 'kan."

mengapa ia selalu kalah berdebat dengan orang albino begini, onimaru meraih tisu dan membuang ingusnya sendiri, bubur yang dibuat tsurumaru masih hanya hilang sesendok dan air hangat yang diletakkan di sebelahnya mulai mendingin. diam-dia dia merasa kasihan juga.

diplomasi sesekali tidak apa-apa, deh, begitu pikirnya.

"aku nggak akan minta jatah deh, beberapa hari ini," ia mengendikkan bahu.

"habiskan dulu buburmu dan airmu," negosiasi dimulai.

tidak disangka anggukan cepat langsung terlontar di kepalanya. senang sekali sepertinya ya, tapi sebenarnya tidak ada jatah pun ia masih bisa lari ke orang lain (meski tsurumaru juga suka begitu) karena berbantahan dengan tsurumaru soal apa pun selalu menyebalkan, dan lagi-lagi dia tidak punya tenaga untuk perang urat.

" _deal_."

* * *

'semoga cepat sembuh, setan alas' terletak di bawah mangkok yang ia angkat sedari tadi, ia baru sadar.

* * *

 **a/n:** mini onitsuru untuk meramaikan arsip onitsuru ffn, dan, fanfik debut saya o)-(  
sebenernya onitsuru yang saya persiapkan itu jauh lebih gelap dari beginian doang tapi apa daya saya yang sedang fokusnya ke fandom lain :'(

thanks nih kalo mau baca, ini kan fic abal banget o)-(


End file.
